Casper's Adventures of Quints
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Drell wants to test Casper's friendship and adventurous abilities by sending him to help out a classmate of his, a girl named Jamie Grover who soon grows sick of her parents' constant attention on her and wishes not to be an only child anymore, but the plan works a little too well when her mother is suddenly pregnant with quintuplets. I bet no one saw this story coming.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like it was just another day in the Netherworld, though, Drell had summoned someone into his office. The person summoned was a little nervous because of how the warlock could be sometimes and feared the worst. Once the conversation was held and talked down to, he felt a little calmer, especially since it was in his school, but was somewhat of a simple task just to see how he could do, plus possibly make a new friend.

"So... You want me to do what?" Casper asked the warlock, sitting across from him in a tiny chair from the man's larger desk to pronounce his authority in The Supernatural Realm.

"You have to help this girl in your school named Jamie Grover, I'm sure you've heard of her?" Drell replied.

"Jamie Grover..." Casper repeated until he thought of who that could be in his new school ever since he was adopted by Patrick and Emily. "Doesn't her mother run the town paper?"

"Nancy? Yes," Drell replied and he took out a newspaper article from the future. "Take a look at this."

Casper took the paper and read it aloud, seeing the headline which got his attention rather quickly. He could see two parents with five babies in their arms. "'The Grover Family'? But, where's Jamie?"

"That's the thing, this is one of those 'be careful what you wish for' stories," Drell told the former ghost boy, he then showed him a picture of the girl he needed to help. "Jamie's an only child and her parents fuss over her, so Jamie wishes she wasn't an only child anymore, so her mother gives birth to quintuplets."

"Quintuplets?!" Casper's eyes widened. "Is that humanly possible?!"

"Of course it is, Casper, for mortals and immortals, anything is possible, especially with the world we live in," Drell replied. "Her story reminds me a bit of that of Vapor Trail."

Casper didn't need to overthink that due to the many visits in Equestria the family has spent since Patrick and Emily were old friends of Twilight Velvet and Night Light: AKA Twilight Sparkle's parents. "Isn't she that pegasus whose parents kinda stalked her and she soon ran away before finding Sky Stinger?" he then asked, just to make sure.

"That's her all right," Drell nodded. "Only, Vapor Trail never made a wish like that, and you have to help Jamie. Be her friend, support her."

"Um... I guess I could try that..." Casper shrugged. "I don't know her that well, but I sometimes see her in classes in school."

"Well, you are always trying to make new friends," Drell smirked. "It'll just be fun for you to go without people screaming 'GHOST!'."

"Ugh, do you have to remind me of that?" Casper groaned and held his head.

"Yes..." Drell replied. "Now, go!"

* * *

There was then a poof cloud which sent Casper back home to where he was and he coughed before looking around to see he was back home. Not Whipstaff Manor home of course, but home with the Fudo family.

"Hey, kid." A voice said.

Casper looked over and saw his two companions ever since the adventure with Aladdin. "Oh, hey, Yoyo and Doc Croc." he then greeted.

"It go okay at that guy's office?" Doc Croc asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," Casper replied. "I have to help Jamie Grover."

"Who's he?" Yoyo asked.

"Actually, she's a girl, and she goes to my school," Casper replied. "Apparently her mom's gonna have five babies."

"Five babies?!" Yoyo and Doc Croc gasped.

"Yeah, apparently I have to help her and support her, be a friend to her..." Casper replied. "Seems a little too simple. I thought I was gonna do something cool like fight a dragon or whatever."

"Well, maybe Drell just wants to see how you do in the scary world of middle school," Doc Croc suggested. "You're always saying how you wanna make new friends."

"Yeah, that's true..." Casper admitted. "Well, I guess it can't be that bad... How hard can it be to help a girl with quintuplet brothers and sisters?"

"I dunno, but you might wanna ask your school bus." Yoyo said.

"School bus?" Casper asked before looking out the window and panicked as the bus rode off without him. "THE BUS!"

"I guess I should've said that first." Yoyo said.

"Aaaugh!" Casper groaned as he then grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door to catch the bus.

Yoyo and Doc Croc followed after him, going in his pocket.

"Wait! **WAAAAIT!** " Casper yelped.

* * *

The bus driver concentrated on the road while driving the kids to school. It was almost like when Peter Parker missed the bus for the museum before he would eventually become Spider-Man. The only question was though, would someone stop the bus for him like Mary Jane Watson? However, eventually, someone had and the bus stopped.

Casper panted until he slowly trudged to the bus and soon came on to take his seat. "Thank... You..." he said through gasps before sitting down.

"Sheesh, kid, you gotta make sure you get outside in time." The driver told him.

"Yes, sir..." Casper sighed as he sat down.

The driver then closed the doors again and drove off to school.

"You okay?" A voice asked.

"Yeah... I guess I just lost track of the time." Casper smiled nervously, then saw he was sitting next to a certain girl he was told about earlier.

"Oh, it's no problem, it happens to the best of us." Jamie said to him.

"Uh... Yeah..." Casper said nervously.

"Hey, aren't you in my class?" Jamie asked him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Casper..." Casper replied.

"That's right," Jamie said. "You were that new kid. It was kinda weird, I didn't think the Fudos had any other kids."

"It's kind of a long story..." Casper said.

"Well, I'm Jamie..." Jamie said.

"It's nice to meet you, Jamie." Casper said, so they could get properly reaquainted to help them out during this journey.

"I'm a little nervous." Jamie said, a little shyly, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Um, what for?" Casper asked, he had a hunch, but he wasn't sure if this was before or after the quintuplets thing.

"Report Card Day," Jamie said, relieving Casper a little. "I'm not sure if I did so well."

"Oh, um, I'm sure you did your best..." Casper smiled. "I don't mean to brag, but my big brother's a great help with my homework."

"Big brothers must be cool." Jamie said, a little jealous.

"Well, mine is..." Casper said, shyly. "Especially when against bullies."

"Atticus Fudo is your brother, right?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Casper nodded. "You hear of him?"

"A lot of the times since my mom runs the paper," Jamie said. "He sounds quite interesting."

Casper smiled. This was going a lot better than he thought it would. What was he so worried about?

* * *

Jamie and Casper left the bus together, almost becoming the best of friends. Maybe it was because they were both only children, well, at least Casper formerly was, though he was practically a slave to his uncles in his old afterlife as a ghost.

"Hey, Jamie." Two kids, a boy and a girl greeted.

"Oh, hey, guys." Jamie smiled.

"Uh, who's your friend?" The boy asked.

"This is Casper, he's in our homeroom actually." Jamie said.

"Ohh..." The boy and girl said.

"Casper, these are my friends," Jamie introduced. "Brad and Zoe, but we like to call her 'Z'."

"It's nice to meet you both." Casper smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Casper." Zoe smiled back.

"So, anyone ready for Report Cards?" Brad asked.

"Ugh..." Jamie groaned.

"Well, that answers my question..." Brad said.

"I'm sure we all did our best though, that's all our parents can ask for." Casper advised.

"So true," Zoe agreed. "Great life lesson too, Casper."

"Um, well, thank you, Z," Casper smiled. "I can call you that, right?" he then asked, a little nervous since they had just met.

"Well, sure," Zoe allowed. "If you're friends with Jamie, you're friends with us too."

"Uh, yeah." Brad added.

"Great." Casper smiled.

Yoyo and Doc Croc smiled as well as they hid inside of the boy's pants pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Casper, Brad, Zoe, and Jamie became very good friends after a simple conversation. They soon got their report cards and it was time for the moment of truth. The four students stood together with their cards, holding them covered for now until they would open them and find out what grades they were given this semester.

"We! Want! A's!" The students chanted together before taking a look for the moment of truth.

"Heh, not bad," Zoe smirked to her report card. "One B+ and two A-'s."

"I hate you." Jamie frowned.

"Maybe you should take my card, Jamie," Brad suggested. "It's all A's."

"Oh, that's sweet, but I don't believe you'd fool her parents," Zoe said to him. "The name thing? Male vs Female? Not gonna work."

"She has a point," Casper said. "Oh, cool, my grade moved up to a B for Math!"

"That's nice," Jamie said to him as she walked with them through the hallway. "Maybe you could help me out a little?"

"I'd like that, Jamie." Casper accepted.

Eventually, a teacher passed them.

"Hey, Mr. Blackmer, ready for Art Club tomorrow?" Zoe smiled to the teacher.

"Indeed, and I've been supremely busy whipping up a four-course Italian meal to go with the slides I'll be showing of The Italian Masters' Paintings." The teacher replied.

"That sounds cool." Casper smiled.

"Say, why don't you guys join us?" Mr. Blackmer offered to him and Jamie.

"Ugh... No can do," Jamie sighed. "I gotta work on my Science Fair project."

"Ah, young Da Vinci, huh?" Mr. Blackmer replied. "Look, everyone has something that they love, right, and science is your thing."

Jamie just smiled nervously.

"Eh, maybe?" Casper said, based on Jamie's reaction.

"Anyway, best of luck, Jamie, Brad..." Mr. Blackmer nodded as he soon walked off. "Oh, and Zoe? I will see you tomorrow, huh? Come hungry!"

Zoe nodded and waved to the teacher before sighing to her female friend. "Don't be a Dragola, Jamie," she then told her. "Science isn't your thing. Come to Art Club!"

"Like I have time, Z," Jamie sighed. "We Grovers have turned this into Contest Year. Contests are my thing."

"You shouldn't put too much pressure on yourself." Casper advised.

"Sorry, but I'm off to the Man with a Plan," Jamie sighed. "Let me tell ya something, this card; not apart of the plan. See you later."

"See you." Zoe and Brad replied.

"I should go with her." Casper suggested.

Zoe and Brad then walked off.

"So, um, where are we going then, Jamie?" Casper asked.

"Oh, you're coming too?" Jamie asked him. "Well, I guess that would be okay."

Casper nodded and followed Jamie out of the school.

"My plan, in case you are wondering, is to attend GW next Fall." Jamie said.

"GW?" Casper asked, curiously.

"George Washington Science Magnet School." Jamie explained.

"Ohh..." Casper then said, now understanding.

"Starting to see the picture?" Jamie asked him as they came into a store together. "I feel pressure from my folks, pressure from myself, even pressure from the dog."

Casper glanced at her slightly.

"Okay, we don't have a dog, but I think you get the point," Jamie said to him. "The bottom line: I'm an only child who hates to let her parents down, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

Casper soon realized this was why Drell sent him to talk to Jamie. It seemed to be a self-esteem issue due to being an only child and expecting better of herself from her parents.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Dad." Jamie greeted once they came at the end of the aisle they walked down together.

"Oh, hey, honey," Mr. Grover smiled as he arranged a column. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is my new friend, Casper." Jamie introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Casper smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, son." Mr. Grover smiled back.

Jamie took a deep breath and soon held out her report card for her father to see.

"Ah... Okay, my beauty, here we go," Mr. Grover smiled as he took the report card and opened it up in excitement only to see that it wasn't as good as he anticipated for it to be. "Well, the important thing is that you're trying."

"Yeah..." Jamie shrugged.

"That's what I told her." Casper added.

"Hey, come into my office for a sec." Mr. Grover invited.

They soon walked away from the stand and came to sit on displayed toilets for customers to by.

"Some office..." Casper commented.

"It'll get better once I get my college degree." Mr. Grover replied.

"You take classes, sir?" Casper asked.

"Yeah..." Mr. Grover replied. "Once I get a degree, I get a promotion."

"Well, in that case, I wish you a lot of luck." Casper smiled.

"Thanks, kid." Mr. Grover smiled back.

"Uh, I like what you've done with the place." Jamie said once she sat down.

"Yes, thank you; I like to call this style 'Everything But the Kitchen Sink'." Mr. Grover nodded.

"Any reason why?" Casper asked.

"Kitchen sinks are on Aisle 12." Mr. Grover said.

"Ah... Clever..." Casper commented.

Mr. Grover smiled before looking to his daughter. "Oh, honey, you know, once I get my degree, I'm gonna have a much better office."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm gonna get into college." Jamie promised.

"I know, yes, you are, you're gonna be the first Grover to do so, but you know, you gotta start with these baby steps," Mr. Grover advised. "90% of kids who go to George Washington Science Magnet go on to college! That's a lot more than a year of school!"

"I'm working on it; I know the plan." Jamie reassured.

"Okay, okay, I know you know the plan, you're very smart." Mr. Grover smiled as he patted on her shoulders and she smiled back to him.

Casper could now sense a lot of pressure for Jamie about going to college and being an only child. Eventually, the two had to leave and went to keep going.

* * *

"So, are we going to your house now?" Casper asked.

"Let's go see Mom real quick." Jamie said.

"Um, okay." Casper replied.

"At least visiting Mom is a whole different experience than seeing Dad," Jamie said as they came to a newspaper building. "Better or worse, you be the judge."

Casper shrugged for now and soon came into the building with her.

"Oh, but Mr. Ziff, you've got to meet her!" Mrs. Grover smiled as she was on the telephone as soon as they came in. "She's industrious, clever, and very bright!" she then whispered to Jamie about what was going on. "I'm trying to get you an internship!"

Jamie forced a smile back before sliding off her backpack and slumped into the couch with Casper. "So, I guess you're feeling better?" she then spoke to her mother as soon as she hung up.

"I'm feeling great, and I almost got you a meeting with Mr. Raymond Ziff." Mrs. Grover beamed.

"That guy who owns the Department Stores?" Casper asked.

"That's him, and he's also a very prominent lawyer, and who might you be?" Mrs. Grover replied.

"I'm Casper," Casper smiled. "Jamie's friend."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jasper." Mrs. Grover smiled back, shaking his hand.

"Casper..." Casper corrected, emphasizing the 'C' in his name.

"Oh, well, that's what I'm gonna be," Jamie rolled her eyes, sarcastically. "A department store owner and a lawyer."

"Don't sell yourself short, Jamie," Mrs. Grover shook her head as she put her coffee cup on top of a fish tank behind them and cupped her daughter's cheeks. "You can be anything. If my parents had told me that, who knows? I might be running The New York Times now instead of Milford Weekly."

"Jamie, don't you have something to show your mother?" Casper prompted.

Jamie looked back at him before sighing and holding out her report card, a bit anxiously.

Mrs. Grover then took the report card with pride and opened up the card only to quickly shut it. "I know you're gonna get into Magnet somehow."

Jamie sighed and then took her report card back.

"Did you bring me the poem from your English class yet?" Mrs. Grover beamed as she went to her desk.

"Oh, no, not that..." Jamie groaned as she sunk in the couch.

"Yes! I want to publish it right-... Right..." Mrs. Grover smiled before she went to look for the poem.

"Talk about invasion of privacy." Casper frowned for Jamie as that had to be embarrassing.

"Mom treats The Milford Weekly like one of those Family Christmas letters where parents bragged about their kids and stuff." Jamie sighed.

"Yikes." Casper said.

"Grover's Corner!" Mrs. Grover beamed once she took a rough draft of her paper.

"The only difference is, Mom got people to pay for the ads." Jamie grumbled.

"Everyone loves to read your stuff, Jamie," Mrs. Grover smiled to her daughter. "Oh, Casper, would you like to stay for dinner?" she then invited.

"Um... Well..." Casper stammered. "Sure, I guess."

"Great!" Mrs. Grover beamed.

"You didn't have to do that." Jamie said to Casper.

"We're friends." Casper smiled.

* * *

Eventually, they all sat down together. There was meat loaf with green beans, mashed potatoes, and carrots. Casper liked the dinner alright, but Jamie's parents seemed to pressure her even more than she would like about her future. Casper could now sense a very big problem for Jamie and why she would wish she wasn't an only child anymore.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry," Casper said to the girl. "Your parents must be driving you crazy."

"They are..." Jamie sulked as she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling once they were in her room. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. Well, besides finish my Science Project."

"You're not gonna run away, are you?" Casper asked.

"Oh, no, no," Jamie shook her head. "I know this is kind of weird, but I love my parents, and they really want the best for me."

"Do you at least want some help?" Casper offered.

"Are you sure it's not too late for you to go home?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Casper said as he decided to help her.

"Oh... Thanks, Casper, you're so friendly and helpful." Jamie said, though she didn't realize that she was blushing around him.

"So I've been told." Casper chuckled.

The two then worked on the project for a little while. The telephone then rang.

"Oh, that's Brad... Uh... I'll call him back later..." Jamie said, shyly.

"You sure?" Casper asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Jamie said. "I'm sure it's no big deal."

Casper shrugged and continued to help her out as much as possible.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo." Mr. Grover smiled as he came in the room.

"Hey, Dad." Jamie smiled back.

"So, how's it going?" Mr. Grover asked.

"Pretty good, pretty good." Jamie nodded.

"Need any help?" Mr. Grover offered.

"Uh, no, that's okay, Casper's helping me." Jamie replied.

"Ah, all right, that's probably for the best..." Mr. Grover replied. "You're out kind of late, young man."

"It's okay, my parents don't mind." Casper reassured.

"Well, I guess, but the truth is I wouldn't be much help in this science stuff..." Mr. Grover said as he picked up an onion on his daughter's desk. "You know, I was only good at one thing in high school."

"What was that?" Jamie wondered.

"Photography." Mr. Grover smiled.

"Photography, huh?" Casper replied.

"No, wait," Jamie interrupted. "How come when you take those pictures of me and Mom, we're usually, like, way out of focus?"

"I had to give up a long time ago, ya know," Mr. Grover said. "Art, and Music, Photography, just weren't-"

"Part of the plan." Jamie and Mr. Grover then said together, seeming to have something in common right now. The father and daughter then growled to each other, but just playfully.

"Well, I think it looks like a winner with Casper's help," Mr. Grover smiled to his daughter. "I think it's gonna be the first of many, many blue ribbons, right?"

"Yeah... Well, we'll know Friday night." Jamie smiled back.

"Yeah, we will, you'll make us proud, honey," Mr. Grover gently patted her on the back as he went to leave her alone with Casper. "You always do. Call me if you need anything else."

"Okey-Dokey." Jamie replied.

Casper smiled as he continued to help Jamie out until it got pretty late.

* * *

"Gee, uh, it's late..." Casper said once he looked at the time. "Maybe now I should get home."

"Do you need a ride?" Jamie offered.

"Uh, that's okay, I have a way." Casper smiled.

"You're a weird kid... But I like you." Jamie smiled back.

"Um, thanks, Jamie, see ya later." Casper waved as he then left.

* * *

 ** _Outside of the Grover household..._**

"Okay, guys, do your thing." Casper told his pets.

Yoyo and Doc Croc nodded and then summoned the book when no one was looking. The three soon got onto it and they flew away to go back to the Fudo household.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" Casper called out.

"Oh, Casper, there you are," Emily greeted. "We were worried, but Drell told us you're helping a new friend."

"Yeah," Casper replied. "Her name's Jamie."

"Ah, yes, Jim and Nancy's daughter..." Emily then nodded. "I see Jim in the store whenever I buy groceries."

"Uh, sorry for not telling you..." Casper said nervously.

"That's all right." Emily coaxed.

Casper soon yawned. "Um, so, where is everyone?" he then asked.

"Darla's on the phone, Atticus is on a date with Mo, and Patrick had a meeting in the Netherworld." Emily replied.

"Oh... Sorry for leaving you home alone." Casper frowned.

"Oh, it's all right, Casper, I managed to get the house cleaned, so it was probably for the best," Emily replied. "I was sure something important came up, you're such a good boy, you could do no wrong."

"Well, I'm tired right now, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." Casper said.

"Of course, dear, good night." Emily smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, uh, Mom?" Casper then asked once he thought of something.

"Yes, Casper?" Emily replied.

"Could I go to the Science Fair on Friday?" Casper asked. "Jamie's gonna be in it and I promised her I'd be there."

"Well... I suppose you can go, as long as you promise me you'll do your homework." Emily replied.

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Casper smiled.

"You're welcome, now, get some sleep, you've had a long day." Emily smiled back.

"You said it..." Casper said before yawning slightly. "G'night."

"Good night, Casper." Emily smiled.

And with that, Casper went up to his bedroom, got ready for bed, and soon went to sleep after a bit of a long and tiring day of meeting Jamie. However, that was only the beginning of his new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night which was the night of the big science fair at the middle school. Mo was combing Casper's hair after he wore a cute little suit so he would look professional. He wasn't entering, but he was coming for support for Jamie.

"Thanks for the help, Mo." Casper smiled.

"It's no problem, Casper," Mo smiled back. "I guess I could put a little fashion sense to the test since Elizabeth has been helping me out a bit, though I'm not as fashionable as Rarity."

"You're fine the way you are, you don't think the suit's too much, do you?" Casper asked.

"No, I think you're just right, it's a nice event in school," Mo replied. "By the way, what's this Jamie girl's project anyway?"

"Something about Cold Fusion." Casper said.

"That sounds amazing for a thirteen-year-old." Mo commented.

"Yeah, she's pretty smart." Casper admitted.

* * *

Soon enough, Casper was ready to go. Atticus took Casper into his car and drove him down to the school. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, though Casper was wondering when the quintuplets would come into the story like he was told about. Eventually, they pulled up to the school and Casper unhooked his seat-belt and came out of the door to go see Jamie.

"Have fun." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks, Atticus, I'll tell you all about it later." Casper smiled back.

Atticus then went to drive away for now until he would pick up Casper to bring him back home.

* * *

Casper came into the school and went into the auditorium where the science fair was.

"Oh, hi, Casper." Jamie smiled, she wore her hair down with blue scrunchies in her pigtails, and a cute blue outfit with a black vest.

"Hey, Jamie," Casper smiled back before looking to her. "Wow, you look nice."

"Thanks, I'm just surprised my parents aren't here, they couldn't make it." Jamie said.

"Oh, I wonder why?" Casper replied as that seemed unusual since Jamie's parents were kind of 'helicopter parents' as they always hovered over her.

"I dunno," Jamie shrugged. "Judging will be soon though."

"Well, I wish you a lot of luck," Casper supported. "I'm glad I could help you the other night."

"I'm glad you did too," Jamie smiled. "That really meant a lot to me especially since Brad was too busy with his own project."

"What was his project?" Casper asked.

"Something about electromagnetic power." Jamie said.

"Whoa..." Casper said as that sounded quite advanced.

"I know, right?" Jamie replied.

* * *

Eventually, the students had to line up and explain their projects to the judges. Jamie was a little nervous, but having Casper there with her made her feel a little bit better. The two smiled to each other with high hopes that the project would win. The suspense was killing them both and Jamie even seemed to grab Casper's hand, gently squeezing it.

 ** _'And the winner is...'_ **The PA announcer began before revealing that Jamie had not won. ** _'Bradley Brown for his Electromagnetic Power Project!'_**

The audience then applauded for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jamie." Casper frowned.

"That's okay," Jamie replied. "Thanks for coming and helping me out."

Casper smiled that Jamie was being mature about the situation. They soon came to congratulate Brad once he earned a blue ribbon.

"Great job, you stupid genius, you." Zoe told Brad.

"Hey, I think Jamie's project's great too," Brad replied. "I could have never gotten that to work."

Eventually, Jamie's parents came over to say hello.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grover, you came!" Casper smiled to the couple.

"Hey, everybody," Mr. Grover smiled and hugged his daughter. "Hey, honey. I'm so very proud of you. Hi, Zoe, Bradley, Casper. Bradley, congratulations again; I'm sure your parents will be very proud."

"Relieved, really." Brad replied as he shook hands with Mr. Grover.

"But it's something," Mrs. Grover smiled before looking to Jamie. "Well, we'll see you at home. Oh, and I found a great Essay Contest for you to enter. I'll tell you all about it."

Jamie internally sighed to her parents. Soon enough, they suddenly left, but it wasn't that bad, at least Casper supposed to himself.

"And the plan continues..." Jamie sighed softly. "You know, sometimes my parents... Your parents love you, I know that, but I wish I could just have a few days where I wasn't the center of their lives."

 _'Uh-oh, I think this might be it.'_ Casper thought to himself.

"I can't give them what they want," Jamie continued while even Brad and Zoe looked concerned. "I want to, but I just can't."

"Oh, um, Jamie, you should be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." Casper warned.

"Oh, Casper, magic doesn't exist." Jamie sighed, though she would be proved wrong about that.

"Uh, heh, trust me, it kinda does." Casper said, nervously.

* * *

Later on, Atticus came by to pick up Casper.

"Uh, want a ride home?" Casper offered.

"Hmm... Why not?" Jamie shrugged.

The two then got into the car in the back-seat.

"Atticus, is it okay if you take Jamie home?" Casper asked.

"So, this is the famous Jamie Grover." Atticus smiled.

"Uh, hi..." Jamie waved a little. "I've never met a celebrity before."

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself a celebrity." Atticus chuckled.

"Mom writes about your stories all the time," Jamie said to him. "I wish I could go on adventures like you."

"Well, Jamie, maybe someday, you will," Atticus smiled. "Where to?" he then asked.

Jamie told him the address. Atticus nodded and then pulled out of the school driveway and went to drive Jamie home. Little did Jamie know, there would be a rather unforgettable surprise once she would get there.

* * *

Eventually, they came up to the house. Casper came to walk Jamie to the door to be a good friend and Atticus waited, but he took out his phone while waiting at the driver's seat and decided to text a little bit to pass the time.

"What are we gonna tell Jamie?" Mrs. Grover sighed.

"What will you tell me about what?" Jamie asked as soon as she came through the door.

Casper was about to say goodbye and go, but his curiosity was piqued. He wanted to see if this was officially what Drell had told him about or not.

"We were, um... What I meant was, um..." Mrs. Grover stammered as she ate a snack from a bowl in her hand. "Your father has something to say."

'This can't be good.' Casper thought to himself.

Mr. Grover smiled nervously to his wife and let out a weak chuckle as the kids came beside him. "Honey... So, Jamie... Your mom..." he then muttered slightly as this was a bit hard to get out. "Is, um... Pregnant..."

Jamie's eyes widened in shock, but she looked excited as she hopped down beside her mother to hug her. "That's great, Mom!"

"Yeah..." Mrs. Grover smiled weakly, hugging her back.

"That wasn't so hard." Mr. Grover smiled nervously.

"Um, congratulations, Mrs. Grover." Casper wished.

"Oh, thank you, Casper, that's so sweet of you," Mrs. Grover smiled to him. "I guess..."

"Uh, you guess?" Casper asked her.

"Well, um, I just don't understand how this could've happened." Mrs. Grover said about her pregnancy as it seemed to come from nowhere.

"Well, Mom, as I remember, you said that when two people fall so madly in love with each other, that-" Jamie was about to say.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Mrs. Grover stopped her.

Casper looked like he had a hidden feeling how this could've happened.

"Jamie... I'm really..." Mrs. Grover began.

"Really, really..." Mr. Grover added. "Really, really, really, really... Pregnant."

Mrs. Grover looked to her husband before fainting on the couch.

"Uh, I better go home..." Casper smiled nervously before going out the door.

Jamie looked to him, but soon looked back to her parents.

* * *

Atticus continued to text until he looked up as Casper came into the car. "You okay, Casper?" he chuckled. "You look like you saw a... Oh, um... Uh... Anyway..." He then tried to avoid saying 'ghost'.

"Atticus, what are the natural odds of giving birth to quintuplets?" Casper asked.

"Hmm... Based on my research: 1 in 67, but why do you ask?" Atticus replied.

"Jamie's mother is going to have them." Casper said.

Atticus's eyes widened. "Uh, and, how do you know that?"

"Drell told me..." Casper said.

"Ah..." Atticus then said in understanding. "So, this is your mission. You have to help Jamie be careful with what she wishes for..."

"Yeah! Hey, you seem like you knew already?" Casper replied.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Atticus said before starting the car again. "Come on, let's get home."

"Okay..." Casper said before looking out the window as they drove away from the Grover house. "I just hope Jamie will be all right."

"I'm sure she'll be okay, but if you want, you can always visit her." Atticus offered.

"Thanks, Atticus." Casper smiled.

"Besides, it's only nine months until the birth, I'm sure things will be all right." Atticus smiled back.

* * *

The Grover house had to have a lot of changes put into it during the past nine months which seemed to fly by rather quickly. A lot quicker than most people would expect. The attic of the house had been made into a nursery and there was a lot of room, especially with five new babies coming into the world. Jamie was rather excited because she wouldn't get all of the attention all the time, but she would soon learn that that would be a drag, especially with five little brothers and sisters.

"Okay, sure, it takes months and months for babies to arrive, and during that time, nothing's really changed." Jamie said to Casper as they walked home together as they had been doing for a while now as new friends.

"Really, Jamie?" Casper replied. "Nothing's changed?"

"Well, except for Mom's belly..." Jamie admitted. "But, I know things will be different soon."

"Yeah, I know that too..." Casper replied.

"Good!" Jamie nodded and they soon came into her house together.

Mrs. Grover was heard having great pain as her stomach expanded due to her pregnancy.

"Breathe, Mrs. Grover, breathe." Casper supported the expecting mother.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Mrs. Grover told him as she held her stomach and nearly fell on the floor.

"Hey, Mom, I got my report-" Jamie was about to tell her.

"Shh!" Mrs. Grover shushed in agony. "Contractions!"

Mr. Grover then rushed inside.

"Hey, Dad, I got my new report-" Jamie tried again.

"Here, hold this." Mr. Grover said as he handed her a clipboard as he came to his wife.

"Babies coming!" Mrs. Grover cried out.

"They are?!" Casper's eyes widened.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Jamie beamed as her parents breathed like they practiced in what was known as a Lamaze Class.

"Okay, honey, you know what?" Mr. Grover tried to comfort his wife. "I got-I got your clothes, and some other clothes just in case, and then I got that video tape, and all the magazines you wanted. Oh, honey, you're so beautiful." he then kissed her to help calm her down.

Mrs. Grover smiled to that.

"Shoes! Shoes! Shoes!" Mr. Grover suddenly gasped. "Gotta get shoes!"

"To the car?" Jamie asked her mother as she carried a suitcase.

"Mm-hmm." Mrs. Grover nodded.

"I guess I'm coming too." Casper said as he seemed dragged into this.

Mr. Grover went over a list as they got into the car to drive straight to the hospital.

"Was he this crazy when I was born?" Jamie asked her mother.

"No, he was calm as a cucumber, though he did forget my shoes." Mrs. Grover replied as she got into the car.

"Shoes! Shoes!" Mr. Grover panicked and ran back inside of the house.

"One of you better go check on him," Mrs. Grover told Casper and Jamie on her way inside of the car. "Aaaugh! Hurry!"

Jamie nodded and went to do that, running back inside of the house to find her dad. Mr. Grover then came out the other side as he ranted about shoes.

"It'll be okay, Mrs. Grover, it'll be okay." Casper comforted the woman.

"Oh, you're such a sweet boy," Mrs. Grover smiled to him, though winced every once in a while. "Guh! Jamie's lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thanks, Mrs. Grover." Casper smiled back.

Mr. Grover soon made Casper sit in the car and he went to the driver's seat after he got the shoes and drove off.

"Mr. Grover, wait, Jamie's not in the car!" Casper cried out as soon as the girl came out the front door of their house.

Mr. Grover soon stopped the car as Jamie ran over and then came into the car to sit with Casper. "Honey, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." he quickly apologized.

"Thanks, Dad." Jamie muttered.

The car then drove off again and brought them to the hospital. There was no time to waste as Mrs. Grover concentrated on her breathing. As soon as they got to the hospital, there was a big rush, but there would soon be a lot of waiting. Zoe and Brad soon also came over so they could witness this since Jamie was their best friend.

* * *

"It's a boy!" Mr. Grover smiled as he came out of the emergency room.

"Adam!" Jamie smiled back.

"Adam?" Casper replied.

"That's what Mom and Dad wanted to name him, they came up with new names over the time." Jamie told him.

"Ohh..." Casper said, now understanding.

Mr. Grover laughed in delight as he came back to his wife. Jamie and Zoe squealed and hugged each other while Brad passed out suckers like cigars in old-fashioned cartoons about a man becoming a father for the first time. There was only one other couple there who smiled politely as they waited on their own time.

"It's Becky!" Mr. Grover smiled as he came back, holding up two fingers.

"It's a girl!" Jamie and Zoe beamed.

"This is crazy..." Casper said, not sure how he felt about this.

"It's a girl!" Brad smiled, handing suckers to the couple again.

"Charlie!" Mr. Grover soon came back again.

"This one's name is Charlie." Jamie smiled to the couple.

"This is getting insane." Casper said to himself.

"Totally." Yoyo and Doc Croc agreed, hiding in his pocket yet again.

"Debbie..." Mr. Grover said, a little weakly as he came back in.

"To Debbie!" Zoe cheered, handing more candy to the couple who were just as exhausted and anxious as Casper was.

"To Debbie!" Jamie, Brad, and Zoe all cheered.

"Eddie..." Mr. Grover soon came in for another, but the final time, and looked wore out as he came in the waiting room.

"Eddie!" The kids, except for Casper, cheered.

"Eddie?" Brad replied.

Mr. Grover took a sucker from him and soon ate it while slumping into a seat. The couple soon came up to Mr. Grover as he was tired right now.

"You're gonna need this." The man said, handing Mr. Grover a teddy bear.

"Thanks..." Mr. Grover smiled as he took the teddy bear.

"And you're gonna need these more." The woman advised as she handed him a capsule of aspirin.

"Thanks..." Mr. Grover nodded.

"Oh, this is so amazing!" Zoe beamed.

"No, it's more than amazing," Jamie smiled. "It's, uh... Uh... I dunno, it's..."

"Unbelievable?" Casper replied.

"I'd say 'it's Quints'." Mr. Grover said, wearily.

"Yeah... It's quints!" Jamie agreed as she smiled to her friends and they smiled back.

"I'm never having kids." Casper muttered to himself.

Jamie's new brothers and sisters were the first quintuplets ever born in the state, and of course, they were made into a media sensation. This could only end so well.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie of course enjoyed having quintuplet brothers and sisters around since they kept her parents busy. However, just like in those stories where you finally get that wish you've always wanted, there's a price. When the Grover family came home, there was a crowd waiting for them. It was so bad though that Jamie's parents forgot her, so she and Casper had to take a taxi cab back to the house.

Jamie brought Casper into the nursery as the five babies cooed in their new beds and settled into their new home. In Jamie's words, not bad, totally bogus, but not bad. However, the downside settled in as one baby soon cried which made the four others cry along. It was soon chaos in the Grover household with five newborn babies to take care of and five times the babies made five times the headaches from their crying and whining.

"So, do you feel different?" Zoe asked Jamie as she came into school.

"I feel like drinking coffee." Jamie shrugged.

"Okay, fine, but after the baby nurse starts today, why is your life gonna be so much better?" Brad asked.

"That's a good question." Casper agreed.

"I don't know... Well, maybe without my parents watching my every move, I can get into Magnet." Jamie replied. "You know, work my way in."

"That's _it_?" Brad asked her. "Don't get me wrong, I want you to join me at GW, but that's really what you wanna do with your freedom?"

"Yeah... Isn't it?" Jamie replied.

"I dunno, you tell me." Casper said.

"Hmm..." Jamie hummed in thought as she didn't feel so sure anymore ever since Adam, Becky, Charlie, Debbie, and Eddie had been born.

Casper, Brad, and Zoe soon looked concerned and saw a teacher walk by.

"Yo, Mr. B!" Zoe called out.

Mr. Blackmer looked over and smiled as they came to him.

"Why should Jamie do now that she has five brothers and sisters?" Zoe asked.

"Uh... Learn to make pancakes?" Mr. Blackmer shrugged with an amused smile.

"Seriously, like, with her life, sir." Casper told the man.

"You know, here at school." Zoe added.

"Oh, that's easy: join Art Club." Mr. Blackmer suggested.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Well, sometimes I work hypothetically, and I think hypothetically, that you might like Art Club," Mr. Blackmer replied. "Sometimes I work alphabetically, and Art starts with an 'A'."

"But I'm not good in your class, so why join Art Club?" Jamie asked. "My heart just isn't into Art. You said so yourself."

"So much for that." Casper said to himself.

"Where is your heart, Jamie?" Mr. Blackmer smiled.

Jamie looked down a moment. This made Zoe and Brad also look to her as they wondered what she was thinking.

"Ah, well, when you answer that question, then you'll know exactly what to do," Mr. Blackmer advised. "But in the meantime, Art Club can be fun, and the best thing is 'no grades'."

"That is the best thing." Zoe smiled and nodded.

Jamie then smiled back to her.

"Plus, I hear the guy who runs it is pretty cool." Mr. Blackmer then smirked.

Zoe then waved her hand in a so-so fashion.

"Heeey..." Mr. Blackmer said to her before handing Jamie a paper. "Here."

Casper soon took a look with Jamie to see what the paper was. It was a sketch of Jamie in a short that said 'ART CLUB ROCKS!'.

* * *

Eventually, after school, Casper came over again, only this time, Zoe also came over, and he looked over to Jamie's parents. Mrs. Grover was shushing and cooing to her whimpering babies as they latched onto her.

"Hi, Mom!" Jamie smiled.

"Oh, I am so happy you're here," Mrs. Grover replied as she looked exhausted. "Uh, Zoe, Casper, have you ever changed a baby's diaper before?"

"Uh, do dolls count?" Zoe replied.

"Okay, maybe we oughta start you with a girl, Casper, you take a boy." Mrs. Grover decided.

"Boys tend to pee on you." Jamie whispered.

"Eww..." Zoe winced.

"Gee, thanks, Jamie..." Casper muttered, though he knew a little bit on what to do based on what he saw Mo do as she used to change Junior's diapers when he was a baby.

The front door was soon heard opening.

"Oh... Oh, I hope that's the baby nurse," Mrs. Grover said befor handing Jamie the baby in her arms. "If I don't get some sleep soon, I-I-I don't know what I'll do."

"Get some rest, Mrs. Grover, you look so exhausted." Casper suggested.

"Such a friendly boy." Mrs. Grover replied.

"Well, won't it be weird, you know, having somebody in the house all the time?" Jamie asked as she carried one of her sisters.

Mrs. Grover and Jamie soon looked all around in silence between them, though the babies still cried until Casper finished changing Adam.

"Trust me, honey, you won't even notice she's here." Mrs. Grover told her eldest daughter.

A new woman soon came into the room.

"I guess that would be the baby nurse?" Casper guessed.

"Oh, you look terrible, you must be the mother," The woman examined Mrs. Grover as she had dark circles under her eyes. "Well, then, have a rest. There you go, sit down, have a seat. There, I'll take control now."

"Um, nice to meet you, ma'am." Casper said to the woman.

"Ah, hello there," The woman replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Casper; Jamie's friend." Casper introduced himself.

"I'm Jamie, and that's Zoe." Jamie then added.

"Well, it's a pleasure, I'm Fiona, and this is my room, so farewell," The woman said as she took the baby from Jamie's arms. "Only the immediate family is allowed around here. Whatever."

"But I'm their older sister." Jamie replied.

"Ohh... My apologies, Older Sister," Fiona smiled to her as she cradled the baby before shooing out Zoe and Casper. "We'll be seein' ya. There ya go."

"Bye, Grovers." Zoe waved.

"Uh, yeah, bye..." Casper said as he suddenly had to go now.

"Good day! Good day!" Fiona smiled as she shut the door and went straight to work, almost like a nanny.

* * *

Soon, Casper came home.

"Casper, you're home early," Atticus said as he played video games with Cherry on the couch. "Is Jamie okay?"

"I had to go," Casper said. "Fiona told me to leave."

"Who's Fiona?" Cherry replied. "I thought your girlfriend's name was Jamie?"

Casper sighed to her. "First of all, Fiona's the new baby nurse, and second, Jamie is not my girlfriend!"

"If you say so," Cherry smirked. "Man, you got some charm on ya. Kat Harvey, Wendy the Good Little Witch, and now this Jamie girl. I guess you're a 'kidanova'."

"Ugh..." Casper groaned before going to sit down with them. "Whatcha playing?"

"Something called Shantae: Half-Genie Hero," Atticus said. "Drell told us to play it for some reason."

"Wouldn't surprise me if it became an adventure." Cherry added.

"Yeah, he's funny like that..." Casper said. "I'm starting to feel bad for Jamie though, these babies are kinda controlling her parents."

"Well, that's what happens with a new baby in the house, or in Jamie's case, five," Atticus replied. "It's nice that you're worried and thinking about her though."

"I guess so..." Casper said. "I wish there was something I could do. She's thinking about joining Art Club now though."

"That should be fun," Cherry replied. "Art Club's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, I was thinking about doing it too for support." Casper said.

"Is that all?" Cherry smirked.

"Jamie isn't my girlfriend, Cherry, and you know it!" Casper scolded.

"You've talked about her a lot lately, if anything though, I think she likes you." Cherry said.

"L-Likes me?" Casper blushed. 'You mean, like, likes me likes me?"

"I think she does anyway," Cherry shrugged. "That's just my guess though."

"Hm..." Casper shrugged himself. "I gotta do some homework."

"You need any help?" Atticus offered.

"I'll tell you if I do, but Math's gotten easier." Casper said on the way to his room.

Atticus smiled to that and went back to playing his game with Cherry.

* * *

The next day soon came and Casper was shown to be in Art Club with his fellow students. Jamie was there, but mostly because she didn't want to come home right after school with Fiona around with the babies.

"So, Casper, what's that you're drawing?" Mr. Blackmer asked.

"His name is Super Power Man," Casper smiled as he drew the imaginary friend he had adopted from Atticus. "He can do almost anything."

"Quite an imagination you have there," Mr. Blackmer chuckled. "He looks rather high and mighty, I wouldn't wanna mess with him."

"Ah, he wouldn't hurt you, you're a pretty cool teacher." Casper smiled.

Mr. Blackmer nodded to him with a smile and came to check on the other students who were involved in their artwork, except for Jamie who seemed to just be sitting there.

"Come on, grab a paintbrush, clay, anything." Zoe told her friend as she sat on the table.

"I'm only here 'cuz you and Casper are here, Z," Jamie frowned. "I don't know what to do."

"The motto of Art Club is this: 'When you don't know what to do, do something you don't know how to do'." Mr. Blackmer advised as he handed her a sketchpad and a pencil.

"Wait... Translation, please?" Jamie asked out of confusion.

"Have you ever closed your eyes and imagined?" Mr. Blackmer suggested.

"Imagine what?" Jamie asked.

"Exactly," Mr. Blackmer smiled. "So, close those eyes and then draw what you see."

Jamie glanced at him as he soon left, but her mind was a complete blank slate.

"Come on, Jamie, at least try." Casper said as he soon colored in Super Power Man with blue and yellow colored pencils.

"Yeah, it won't hurt." Zoe added as she went back to her sculpture.

Jamie sighed as she soon closed her eyes and began to sketch something.

"Um... Say, Jamie?" Casper spoke up. "How'd you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Jamie looked over to him then.

"You know, as friends?" Casper smiled sheepishly.

Jamie looked to him and then smiled back. "Sure, Casper, that sounds like fun."

"Great!" Casper smiled to her.

The two then went back to their artwork until they could go home.

* * *

Casper had called Emily in advance about Jamie coming over, so she made a special dinner. The two came into the kitchen as the woman of the house was cooking dinner right now.

"Hey, Mom, this is Jamie from school." Casper said.

"Oh, hello there, dear," Emily smiled. "It's good to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Fudo," Jamie smiled back before sniffing the air. "Ooh, what smells so good?"

"I hope you don't mind pizza because it's for dinner with some chocolate cake for dessert." Emily said playfully as all kids loved pizza.

"That sounds great!" Jamie beamed. "I love pizza!"

"Well, what growing kid doesn't?" Emily chuckled. "Why don't you kids do some homework? It should be done once you finish."

"Okay, Mom..." Casper sighed softly about having to do homework.

"You know how important homework is." Emily replied.

"Yeah, I know." Casper said.

The two soon did their homework together. Due to Atticus tutoring Casper in a lot of hard classes, he was quite bright and able to help out and seemed to be a young genius.

"Gee, Casper, maybe you should go to GW." Jamie suggested.

"Maybe." Casper chuckled, though ne now remembered that his biological father was quite a genius in his day.

Jamie smiled to him, blushing from his laugh as it sounded quite cute, but she changed the subject so she wouldn't sound awkward. "Um, well, it's nice to have attention away now that my brothers and sisters are born..." she then said.

"Are you really happy, Jamie?" Casper asked. "It seems to be a drag having quintuplets in your house."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, really..." Jamie said. "So, is it just you and your brother?"

"Actually, I have him and two sisters," Casper explained. "Darla's a little bit older than I am, and Jessica goes to college. She should be graduating soon."

"She like living far away?" Jamie asked.

"She says it's nice to have her own space, but she really loves to come home and see us, especially with Oddball." Casper said.

"Oddball?" Jamie raised an eyebrow, wondering who that was.

"Oh, her dog, she's a Dalmatian like Atticus's dog, Patch." Casper said.

"Oh... Okay..." Jamie said. "I guess having a pet is another member of the family."

"Yeah, it can be," Casper smiled. "Jessica also had this friend in school who considered their dog named Comet to be apart of the family."

"I never thought about having a pet before... Maybe I should've wished for that..." Jamie said softly.

* * *

Eventually, dinner was ready and everyone sat down. Jamie actually liked how quiet it was in the Fudo house compared to her own since she had five baby brothers and sisters.

"So, Jamie, how do your parents feel about you being in Art Club?" Patrick asked.

"Um... Well... To be honest, I haven't told them..." Jamie said softly.

"You haven't?" Casper frowned.

"Well... I don't know if they would approve or not..." Jamie said as she played with her food a little. "It's not part of their plan."

"Jamie, your life is your life, and your parents should accept that." Emily advised.

"Well, I suppose that's true..." Jamie said. "I just don't want to disappoint them."

"I'm sure you won't," Casper coaxed. "Mom and Dad are right though, you should be honest with them. That's what parents are there for."

"Hmm... Maybe you guys are right..." Jamie said.

This made the others smile to her and she soon ate her slice of pizza. Of course, coming over to this house was a lot of fun since Jamie loved her freedom from her parents.

"Could I show you guys what I made in Art Club?" Jamie asked. "I'm hoping that my brothers and sisters would like it in their nursery."

"Sure," Emily smiled. "What is it?"

Jamie took out her paper from art club and showed a painting that had trees with Fall leaves on them with all sorts of colors. This of course won over the family and they showered her in compliments.

"Wow, thanks, you guys." Jamie smiled.

Doc Croc and Yoyo even smiled to the painting.

"She's a great artist." Yoyo whispered.

Casper shushed him so Jamie wouldn't hear them. Of course, right about now, things were going to change a lot more in the Grover household. Jamie would become more stressed, especially since Fiona decided to quit as watching over quintuplets was too much, even for her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cutie Pants Diapers?" Casper asked Jamie as he heard about what had happened lately. Jamie had mentioned a rather sleazy man came to the door to give them a bunch of diapers and money to for 'The Quints'.

"You got it." Jamie replied.

"Well, they _are_ the first quintuplets born in the state." Casper said.

"Uh-huh..." Jamie nodded as they walked together. "Also, that plus Dad's salary, paid for the sitters, but remember, this is _my_ story."

"Yes, Jamie..." Casper hid an eye roll to that.

"Well, Albert, like Fiona, helped me out in unexpected ways." Jamie said.

"Hm... Well, that's good to know." Casper said in relief for her.

* * *

Eventually, a red car pulled up to show a certain man who suddenly arrived as if on cue. "Jamie, can I talk to you for a second?" He then asked the girl.

"Sure." Jamie shrugged.

"You know, for us to really sell your brothers and sisters, we need to focus exclusively on The Quints," Albert told her as he came out of his car. "Now, if you're gonna feel left out, I need for you to tell me, because I want the whole family happy after all."

"Actually, that sounds pretty good." Jamie admitted.

"That's the spirit!" Albert smiled to her. "You know, this could be good for you."

"How would that be?" Casper asked.

"Well, she'll have more time to do things she likes, while we all work hard at home. Okay? Good." Albert replied before going inside of the house.

"Man, and I thought Uncle Stretch was sleazy." Casper muttered.

"Hmm..." Jamie hummed suspiciously before walking down the street with Casper.

* * *

 ** _Later on, after school in Art Club..._**

"So, how has Albert helped you exactly?" Casper asked Jamie as he drew Imaginary Man fighting Nemasis with Super Power Man.

"He's made me think about who I really was," Jamie said before showing her drawing to him and Zoe. "Spooky."

Casper cupped his mouth with a snicker as Jamie had drawn her house filled with diapers.

"That's exactly what your house looks like these days," Zoe laughed at the drawing. "What a mess!"

"You know what, guys?" Jamie smiled. "I really like this! Isn't that weird?"

"No, it's good, and you're good at it." Zoe smiled back.

"Yeah." Casper nodded in agreement.

"Really? Thanks." Jamie smiled to them.

"Oh, I see, it's not enough when I tell you you're good, nooo, you have to hear it from your friends." Mr. Blackmer said to Jamie.

"You're a teacher, you have to be nice." Jamie chuckled.

"No, no, I'm a teacher; I don't have to be anything," Mr. Blackmer replied as he took a look at the drawing for himself. "The truth is, my friend, that you have talent."

"Okay, so I have talent, and I like art, but now what?" Jamie replied. "I mean, this is all new to me."

"Well, ain't it great?" Zoe smiled. "This is what you were hoping for when The Quints came."

"It was?" Jamie asked her.

Zoe simply nodded.

"I think she might be right about that." Casper agreed.

"Wait, that doesn't mean I have to give up on 'The Plan', does it?" Jamie asked.

"No, no, a lack of effort is never rewarded." Mr. Blackmer shook his head.

The school bell soon rang to dismiss them.

"I think it's time for a new plan." Casper suggested to Jamie.

"Hmm... That's a heck of a thought," Jamie said to him as she went back to her seat. "A new plan? No more GW Science Magnet? I don't even wanna think about it."

"Just trying to help." Casper told her.

"Now, I've got an idea that must be taken seriously, absolutely must, no questions asked." Mr. Blackmer said to them, changing the subject which relieved Jamie.

"Wait, that's not fair." Jamie smirked.

"I'm a teacher, I don't have to be anything, including fair," Mr. Blackmer smirked back. "Come on. Come on, over here."

"Hmm..." Casper hummed in thought as he wondered what he would be showing them, but they followed to find out for themselves.

Zoe even came along to join them.

"All right, sit down." Mr. Blackmer said as he brought them in front of a blank easel.

"Okay?" Jamie said, confused.

"Draw people," Mr. Blackmer suggested. "People, me, Zoe, Casper, you."

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, you're an observer," Mr. Blackmer told her. "You see things your own way. Well, I want to see what you see when you, uh, say when you look at me. I wanna see what you see when you look in the mirror."

"Or at me," Zoe's voice said before she was seen standing on the stand. "I'd be a great model."

Jamie chuckled but sighed. "Look, I don't think I can do it."

"All right, portraits in one lesson," Mr. Blackmer said as he stood up behind Zoe. "Observe details, capture them, see the essence of the subject, capture it, view the soul, capture it, done."

"Sounds simple enough, right?" Casper asked Jamie.

"I guess." Jamie shrugged to him.

"Oh, and, uh, Jamie?" Mr. Blackmer asked as he dropped down from the stage. "I know you can do it."

"How?" Jamie asked him. "How do you know?"

"I'm a teacher, I don't have to tell you." Mr. Blackmer smirked before leaving.

Jamie sighed as she took a deep breath about drawing people for her assignment.

* * *

As soon as Jamie came home from school, she went up to the nursery as she felt inspiration. Casper smiled to Jamie as she drew the babies, though one baby struggled more than the others.

"Come on, Adam, smile for me," Jamie told her brother as she sketched with Casper. "Be like your brother, Eddie."

The privacy was then ruined as soon as Albert came in with Jamie's parents. There was even a camera crew and Albert stood in front of the two, blocking them from the shot.

"And this is their bedroom," Mrs. Grover smiled to the camera. "This is where our five adorable children eat, play, and sleep."

"Hey, move!" Casper glared to Albert as he seemed to be purposely blocking him and Jamie.

"Now you can truly say you've been behind the scenes with The Grover Quints." Mrs. Grover smiled.

"Uh, can we get a shot of you with The Quints, Mrs. Grover?" The camera man asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot that part!" Mrs. Grover replied.

"That's okay, Nancy, we'll recover." Albert told her.

The other camera man then flashed a photograph of the woman in front of her five babies.

"Oh, great, our audience loves those kids." The first man smiled.

"Aww..." Mrs. Grover smiled back.

Jamie and Casper soon got annoyed and left while Albert tried to block them until they were out the door. The Quintuplets were becoming so famous that they even appeared on the new package for Cutie Pants Diapers. Casper came over as much as he could to help Jamie out, he just wished there was something he could do, but this task proved to be rather difficult.

"Your dad looks like he wants to cry." Casper commented.

"Yeah, he's pretty broken about Mom and Albert, also known as Team Quint." Jamie said to him.

"Well, at least you have something to draw for Art Club." Casper shrugged.

Jamie just groaned as she did not like how this was going for her family, and even hated the nickname 'Quints'. Jamie soon complained as she sketched her younger siblings, bringing Zoe up to speed since Casper already knew everything that was going on.

* * *

"And they treat 'em like a unit," Jamie continued as she sketched one baby. "It's 'Quints, this', and 'Quints, that'. I mean, they're five different kids."

"And this is all Albert's fault, right?" Zoe asked as she sculpted.

"Well, maybe, but my mom's going along with it," Jamie said to her. "No problem, but my dad's never around."

"Right, because of the extra jobs and hours..." Casper frowned. "Poor guy."

"Look, Jamie, I don't know your dad... Well, I don't know your mom either, now that I think about it," Mr. Blackmer said as he came to talk with the girl. "So, uh, you can forget everything I'm gonna say before I even say it."

"I always do." Jamie smirked.

This made all of them laugh as that was pretty funny.

"Me too," Zoe chuckled. "I told Jamie and Casper that was an Art Club rule."

"Oh... Thank you..." Mr. Blackmer said to her before going back to his focus. "Look, hypothetically, I think your parents are in a situation that has completely overwhelmed them, but, Jamie, maybe... Maybe you have just enough distance to see things more clearly. Talk to them."

"Wait, no, talking is dangerous," Jamie said. "What if they ask how school is going? Or what if I have to tell them I'm not doing The Science Fair?"

"Well, you know you can direct the conversation, Jamie to make your parents see the point," Mr. Blackmer advised. "Use what I teach you in here."

"Cover your parents with bright red paint? Cool!" Zoe smiled.

"Z!" Casper laughed with Jamie.

"No, I was thinking you could use your observational skills to point things out in a way that others are forced to see," Mr. Blackmer clarified. "But, ya know, if you wanna paint your parents, far be it from me to stop you."

Jamie looked thoughtful about what she was told and then took a look over to her brothers and sisters in her drawing.

* * *

Casper came over again after school to help Jamie as much as he possibly could.

"So, here's my plan," Jamie said to him. "Mix five parts Quints, with two parts parents, and one part Jamie. Stir until frothy."

"I just hope it works out for you." Casper replied.

Eventually, Mr. and Mrs. Grover came in to see what was going.

"Hey, look at you, what're you doing, your schoolwork there?" Mr. Grover asked. "Very impressive, look at our little dedicated student."

"That's me." Jamie smiled.

Jamie's parents sighed, but soon noticed one of the babies fast asleep.

"A busy day puts 'em to sleep every time." Mrs. Grover smiled.

Jamie didn't say anything, but her mouth curved as she went back to work.

"Hey, don't stay up too late." Mr. Grover told Jamie on the way out.

"Okay." Jamie said, only for them to all hear a baby cry.

"Okay, maybe they'll stop." Mr. Grover suggested to his wife.

Jamie and Casper look to each other and shook their heads about that.

"She won't stop," Jamie said. "That's Becky."

"How do you know?" Mr. Grover asked.

"Because that's Becky's 'hold me' cry," Jamie replied. "See, if you don't hold her, then she won't stop crying until all the other babies are up."

"Well... Let me just handle it... Okay?" Mr. Grover said as he came into the room and picked up a baby. "There ya go... Okay... Okay... What do I do now?"

Doc Croc and Yoyo face-palmed inside of Casper's pocket.

"That's not Becky for starters." Jamie told her father.

"It's the second bassinet!" Mr. Grover said as he held the baby.

"Mr. Grover, look at the baby in your arms," Casper said to the man. "Do you see the dimples?"

Mr. Grover soon took a look at the baby he carried as his wife came beside him. "Yeah?"

"That's Charlie," Casper said as even he knew because of what Jamie taught him. "Twinkle eyes, dimples, curious..."

"He's right." Jamie added.

"Oh, honey, they all have Daddy's dimples, and I'm telling you right now, this is definitely Becky," Mr. Grover replied before checking inside of the baby's pants before seeing that he was wrong. "See? Hello! ...Not Becky."

"What is Charlie doing in Becky's bassinet?" Mrs. Grover smirked to her daughter as she held another baby.

"I put him there." Jamie said, innocently.

"Why?" Mr. Grover asked.

"Honestly, we wanted to see if you two could put them back where they belonged." Jamie replied as Casper nodded.

"That's a terrible thing to say, Jamie," Mrs. Grover frowned. "We love the Quints."

"Yeah, you love them, Mom, just take this as a challenge." Jamie replied.

"Okay... Fine..." Mrs. Grover said as she and her husband soon set the babies down. "All right... Adam!"

"That's not Adam..." Casper whispered to himself.

"Wait," Jamie told her mother as she brought out her sketch pad. "What do you see?"

"Um... A big smile." Mr. Grover replied.

"And that means...?" Casper prompted.

Mr. Grover looked lost, but soon, Mrs. Grover and Jamie knew the answer, "Eddie."

"Hey, you..." Mr. Grover cooed as he picked up the next baby with a pacifier.

"This is Debbie." Mrs. Grover smiled as she carried the baby.

"She wrinkles her nose all the time, Dad." Jamie educated.

"Hey, they all wrinkle their nose, all the time." Mr. Grover defended.

"Fair point." Casper had to admit.

"Yes." Jamie agreed with him.

"Come on, honey, come here, come on," Mr. Grover cooed as he picked up the next baby. "This is Daddy's big boy: Adam."

"Yes, the biggest and the bounciest." Casper nodded.

"See, guys? We know our kids!" Mrs. Grover smiled.

"Well, good," Jamie replied. "Sometimes I wonder if you know you have five babies, not just one set of quints."

"Well, no matter what we've got, they need their sleep," Mrs. Grover said to her. "Two baby food companies are going to interview them tomorrow, and I know they're looking forward to that. Good night..." she then kissed Jamie's forehead and left the room.

"Good night..." Mr. Grover added, setting the baby down as he left the room as well.

"Um, you gonna be okay, Jamie?" Casper asked once they were alone.

"Well... The truth is, I'm not so worried about my siblings being treated as individuals," Jamie admitted. "I thought I was, but I'm not, but the real truth is that I can tell my parents are trying to force their hopes and dreams on the quints. Just like they had done to me all my life."

"Oh..." Casper frowned. "I'm sorry about that, Jamie."

"Yeah, me too..." Jamie sighed sharply.

Casper looked at the time. "Gee, uh, it's late..." he said.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess it is..." Jamie said, a bit sheepishly. "I guess you better go home now."

"Yeah,... I'll see ya later, Jamie..." Casper told her. "Good night."

"Good night, Casper." Jamie replied.

Casper then soon went home.

* * *

Casper was in his pajamas and on his way to bed until he saw a very large gray tabby cat, staring at him which made him yelp. "W-Who are you...?" he asked, anxiously.

"Don't ya recognize me?" A familiar voice asked from the cat's body.

"D-Drell...?" Casper asked.

There was sparkle dust and soon the warlock appeared, sitting on his bed, weighing it down slightly from his own weight. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Tell 'em what he's won!" He then announced, flexing his arm like he was ringing an imaginary bell. "IIIIIt's... A free wish coupon!"

Skippy soon appeared from nowhere and held out his hand and made a card appear in his hand and then gave it to Casper.

"A free wish coupon?" Casper asked out of confusion.

"You've been such a good friend to Jamie," Drell told the former ghost boy. "So good, in fact, I think you should spend this coupon on her."

"Uh, what does it do?" Casper asked.

"Well, these quintuplets in her home aren't easy on her, I can tell," Drell told him. "So, you guys have until the deadline to wish away the quintuplets or Jamie will be erased from existence."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Casper's eyes widened.

"Did I stutter?" Drell replied.

Skippy quickly shook his head, being silent as always.

"You heard me, Casper McFadden," Drell told him. "Either Jamie is able to wish away the quintuplets or Jamie will cease to exist and no one will remember her, except for maybe you."

"T-That's a lot of pressure!" Casper gasped.

"The choice is up to you," Drell smirked. "You don't have a lot of time, but it's on the essience!"

Skippy then magicked up an hourglass and the sand streamed to the bottom rather quickly, but there was still plenty.

"H-H-How much time is that?" Casper asked.

"You have until the night of The Governor's dinner with Jamie's parents," Drell replied. "Pay close attention, or else you may doom her future... Well, good luck with that!" he then left with Skippy.

"Don't go!" Casper panicked before looking at the coupon. "Oh... What am I gonna do? I can't let Jamie disappear from existence... And I can't get rid of the quints either... What am I supposed to do?" he then sighed before looking hopeless and doomed.


End file.
